


[Podfic] Make It Ugly

by Hananobira



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - D/s, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Breathplay, CBT, Consensual Kink, Impact Play, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: It's Sid's job as captain to match up the subs on his team with suitable Doms. It doesn't take long to figure out that the only Dom he would trust Jamie Benn's particular needs to is himself.





	[Podfic] Make It Ugly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Make it Ugly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213413) by [LadyJanelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJanelly/pseuds/LadyJanelly). 



Notes and Acknowledgements:  
Recorded for Opalsong for #ITPE 2017!

Thanks to LadyJanelly for permission to record, bessyboo and cantarina for modding ITPE, and Paraka for hosting.

Original Work: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213413>  
Length: 00:23:15

Paraka: [MP3 (32 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/ITPE/Make%20It%20Ugly.mp3) or [M4B (22 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/ITPE/Make%20It%20Ugly.m4b)


End file.
